First for You
by Keivcake
Summary: Fict for NaruSasu's day 2010. M for Mature and LEMON. Don't Like? Just Don't Read. Happy NaruSasu day.


**Author's Note :** H-hai, Minna-sama…Saya datang lagi. XDD Saya senang sekali akhirnya fict ini jadi juga, tapi maaf kalau jadinya abal ya, maklumlah, melon –baca: lemon- pertama saya. Hohoo~ padahal saya sebenarnya tidak berani membuatnya, tapi karena beberapa alasan saya buat juga akhirnya. *diinjek karena banyak omong* aww!

Dipersembahkan untuk semua pecinta NaruSasu di seluruh jagad raya (?) dalam rangka memperingati **NaruSasu day 2010**… :)

Special thanks to my lovely wife **SS-chan a.k.a Eszett** yang banyak membantu saya dalam segala bidang (?). Makasih ya Say~ *send kisses* -plak- aduh!

Silahkan dibaca dan direview jika berkenan…

**Disclaimer **: Sekali ini saja bolehkah saya tulis kalau Naruto milik Sasuke Uchiha? *diceburinkesungai*

**Warning : AU, Yaoi, possible OOC, typo(s), LIME/LEMON, possible PWP, etc. Don't Like? Don't Read, key?**

**Pair : NaruSasu like usual. XP**

**Enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

Lampu-lampu rumah di sepanjang perumahan yang ada di pinggiran kota itu mulai satu persatu mati. Tentu saja. Malam yang dingin seperti ini akan lebih nyaman jika dihabiskan dengan bergelung di dalam selimut hangat. Atau setidaknya melakukan 'sesuatu' yang bisa menghangatkan tubuh. Tunggu dulu, jangan berpikiran macam-macam dengan kata 'sesuatu', maksud author 'sesuatu' itu seperti berlari-lari di dalam rumah supaya berkeringat. Eh? Abaikan saja kalimat terakhir.

Tapi dari sederetan rumah yang ada, ternyata masih ada satu rumah yang menyalakan lampu. Siapakah penghuni rumah itu? Mari kita lihat.

Seorang pemuda berambut hitam dan bermata hitam tengah duduk di sofa sambil menikmati segelas kopi yang sejak tadi tidak juga habis. Bagaimana bisa habis jika pemuda itu –Uchiha Sasuke- hanya memandangi cangkir kopi yang ada di genggamannya tanpa meminumnya?

Atau dia sedang memikirkan sesuatu? Ya, kalau tidak sedang memikirkan sesuatu pasti dia tidak akan tahan dengan posisi duduknya tanpa berpindah dalam waktu yang lama.

"Dasar Dobe," dia bergumam kesal.

Dilihat dari wajah tampannya yang terlipat sepertinya dia sedang menunggu seseorang.

Tak lama kemudian suara pintu yang terbuka berhasil menarik perhatiannya, dia segera meletakkan cangkir kopi yang tadi di tangannya ke meja yang ada di dekat sofa dan segera melangkahkan kakinya ke sumber suara tadi. Dan di sana dia melihat seorang pemuda –atau pria?- sedang berjalan ke arahnya dengan senyum lebar bertengger di wajahnya.

"Tadaima, Teme" pria tadi melangkah mendekatinya dan tersenyum lebar. Apa-apaan dia ini? Pikirnya.

"Okaeri,"

"Eh, kau tidak senang aku pulang, kenapa kau berwajah seperti itu?" pria tadi, yang ternyata bernama Namikaze Naruto, mengerutkan kedua alisnya melihat ekspresi pemuda yang ada di hadapannya.

"Kau lama sekali, Bodoh!"

Naruto tertawa kecil, "Mau bagaimana lagi, Sasuke, rapat kali ini sedikit merepotkan, tapi yang penting sekarang aku sudah di sini 'kan?" Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya pada Sasuke dan mengecup lehernya yang putih.

Sasuke sedikit bergidik ketika napas Naruto yang hangat menerpa kulit lehernya. Kini dia tidak bisa menahan rasa terkejutnya ketika dia merasakan Naruto menggigit lehernya.

"Jangan lakukan itu, Dobe," dia memundurkan tubuhnya selangkah agar bisa terhindar dari bibir Naruto yang semakin mengganas.

"Kenapa?"

Sasuke memutar bola matanya, "Kau bau keringat,"

Dan Naruto benar-benar tertawa mendengar jawaban kekasihnya itu. Seperti anak-anak yang sedang merajuk.

"Kalau begitu aku akan mandi dulu," Naruto masih sempat mencium bibir Sasuke sebelum dia melangkahkan kakinya untuk membersihkan diri.

Sasuke juga beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri untuk menyusul Naruto. Kali ini biarkan dia yang menyiapkan air panas untuk Naruto. Tidak mungkin di malam yang dingin seperti ini dia akan membiarkan Naruto mandi dengan air dingin. Bagaimana kalau Naruto membeku? Oke, itu pertanyaan yang sangat konyol.

Setelah selesai menyiapkan air panas, Sasuke segera menuju ke dapur untuk membuat kopi. Dia berpikir mungkin segelas kopi bisa mengurangi rasa lelah kekasihnya. Sudah hampir satu tahun ini mereka tinggal bersama. Dan dia merasa senang meski tidak mengakuinya. Dia tidak perlu merasa kesepian lagi, karena Naruto selalu bersamanya. Dia tidak perlu kedinginan, karena Naruto akan memeluknya setiap malam. Tanpa sadar Sasuke sedikit melengkungkan bibirnya membentuk senyuman kecil mengingat hari-hari yang mereka lalui bersama.

Kebanyakan memang diisi dengan perdebatan konyol tentang apapun yang bisa menjadi objek perdebatan mereka. Atau hanya sekedar minum kopi bersama ketika masing-masing dari mereka tidak memiliki kesibukan. Tapi dia merasa senang dengan semua itu. Dan malam ini dia ingin mengatakan sesuatu pada kekasihnya itu, meski dia belum tahu harus berbicara dengan cara bagaimana.

"Sasuke, apa yang kau lakukan?" suara Naruto menghentikan lamunannya. Dia menoleh ke belakang dan seketika itu dia menyesali perbuatannya karena Naruto berdiri tak jauh darinya hanya mengenakan sehelai handuk yang dililitkan di pinggangnya. Rambutnya terlihat sedikit lebih panjang karena dalam keadaan basah. Tanpa sadar matanya terpaku pada dada bidang kekasihnya.

"Hei, Teme,"

"Aku membuatkanmu kopi," Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Wah, kau baik sekali malam ini," Naruto melangkah mendekatinya. Membuat jantung Sasuke berdetak lebih cepat.

"Kau mau bilang kalau biasanya aku tidak baik, hm?" Sasuke berkata dengan ketus dan duduk di kursi yang tak jauh dari tempatnya. Setidaknya Naruto tidak akan tahu jika dia sedang berdebar-debar.

"Eh, bukan begitu, Sasuke," Naruto terlihat bingung harus menjawab apa.

"Jadi?"

"Itu, biasanya 'kan kau tidak mau membuatkanku kopi seperti ini, jadi aku membuatnya sendiri," Naruto menggaruk pipinya dengan jari telunjuk.

Sasuke hanya diam tanpa menjawab apa-apa.

"Kalau begitu terima kasih ya, Sasuke,"

"Hn."

.

.

Sasuke tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku yang ada di tangannya, meskipun kini Naruto sudah ada di sampingnya. Dia jadi kesal sendiri karena sejak tadi mata biru Naruto hanya fokus pada laptop yang ada di pangkuannya, entah apa yang sedang dia kerjakan. Padahal biasanya jika mereka berdua di ruangan yang sama seperti ini Naruto akan dengan senang hati memulai pembicaraan dengan menanyai Sasuke berbagai macam hal. Tapi sejak tadi dia sama sekali tidak mengeluarkan suaranya.

Sasuke menghela napas.

"Kau kenapa, Teme? Seperti kakek-kakek tua saja menghela napas seperti itu," Sasuke menoleh ke samping kanan hanya untuk mendapati mata Naruto masih terfokus pada layar laptop.

"Bisa tidak kau letakkan benda itu?" Sasuke tidak bisa menyembunyikan nada kesal yang terdengar dari suaranya.

"Maksudmu ini?" Naruto memandang Sasuke dengan jari telunjuk yang menunjuk 'benda' yang dimaksud Sasuke.

"Hn."

"Memangnya kenapa?" dan Naruto mengalihkan perhatiannya ke tempat semula.

"Dobe!"

"Atau kau iri pada benda ini karena dia ada di pangkuanku, hm?" Naruto tersenyum kecil.

"Baka!"

"Baiklah kalau itu maumu," Naruto menutup laptopnya dan meletakkannya di meja yang ada di samping kanannya.

"Sekarang apalagi?" Naruto berkata masih dengan senyum.

Sasuke hanya diam saja. Naruto bergerak mendekati Sasuke dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada Sasuke. Satu kecupan mendarat di bibir Sasuke.

"Ayo kita tidur, ini sudah malam," Naruto menjauhkan diri dari Sasuke untuk merebahkan dirinya di ranjang.

"Dobe,"

"Hmm,"

"Naruto?" jarang sekali Sasuke mau memanggil kekasihnya dengan nama itu.

"Ada apa, Sasuke?" Naruto memandang Sasuke yang sejak tadi tidak merubah posisinya.

"Aku–"

"Sasuke, sini berbaring," Naruto memulai pembicaraan ketika dilihatnya Sasuke tak juga melanjutkan kata-katanya. Dia sedikit menggeser tubuhnya. Dan Sasuke berbaring di sampingnya.

"Kau tidak perlu mengatakannya, sepertinya aku sudah tahu apa yang ingin kau katakan,"

"Bagaimana bisa?"

"Ehm, entahlah, hanya saja malam ini kau terlihat berbeda," Naruto tersenyum lembut ke arah Sasuke.

.

.

Sasuke tidak tahu siapa yang lebih dulu memulainya, yang dia tahu kini Naruto sedang mencium bibirnya dengan tangan yang menggenggam erat tangannya. Yang dia tahu bahwa dia merasa senang ketika Naruto menciumnya, dia merasa berarti ketika dengan lembut tangan Naruto yang lain membelai rambut hitamnya.

Sasuke merasa inilah saatnya. Mereka sudah tinggal bersama selama satu tahun, tapi selama itu Naruto sama sekali tidak pernah memaksa Sasuke untuk melakukan hal yang tidak Sasuke inginkan. Mereka memang selalu tidur dalam satu ranjang, tetapi mereka hanya akan sekedar berbicara mengenai aktifitas masing-masing, aktifitas Sasuke di kampus dan Naruto di kantor. Dan mereka akan tertidur setelah ciuman selamat malam dari Naruto mendarat di bibirnya.

Sasuke merasa detak jantungnya semakin tak beraturan ketika Naruto dengan perlahan membuka kancing kemejanya dan melepaskannya.

"Sasuke,"

"Hn."

"Kau yakin dengan hal ini?" sepertinya Naruto masih ragu untuk menyakiti Sasuke.

"Ya," dan Naruto hanya tersenyum sebagai respon dari kata 'ya' yang diucapkan Sasuke.

Dia mulai merendahkan wajahnya dan kembali mencium bibir Sasuke, tangannya kembali menggenggam dengan erat tangan Sasuke, dan tangan yang lainnya membelai pipi halus kekasihnya itu.

Secara perlahan bibirnya turun ke leher Sasuke dan berhenti di sana untuk menciumnya. Dia begitu menyukai aroma kekasihnya ini. Membuatnya lupa bahwa esok hari pekerjaan di kantornya sudah menunggu. Membuatnya lupa bahwa malam ini adalah malam yang dingin jika dia tidak menggunakan selimut.

Setelah beberapa menit bibirnya bermain di leher Sasuke, Naruto menurunkan kepalanya untuk meraih dada Sasuke dan menjilatnya.

"Nghh… Naruto," Sasuke tidak bisa menahan suaranya ketika merasakan lidah basah Naruto menjelajahi dada dan perutnya. Sasuke memejamkan mata ketika kehangatan mulai menjalari tubuhnya.

Setelah beberapa detik dia tidak merasakan apapun, Sasuke membuka matanya dan melihat Naruto yang sekarang bertelanjang dada. Naruto tersenyum.

"Aku akan melakukannya dengan pelan, Sasuke, aku tidak akan menyakitimu, aku janji," Sasuke hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

Naruto mencium bibir Sasuke lagi dan memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Sasuke ketika dirasakannya Sasuke sedikit membuka mulutnya. Tangannya kini bergerak untuk meraih kancing celana Sasuke. Erangan kecil terdengar dari mulut Sasuke ketika lidahnya bertemu dengan lidah Naruto.

Dengan gerakan yang sangat pelan Naruto mulai menurunkan celana Sasuke, membuat Sasuke sedikit bergidik karena hawa dingin yang menerpa tubuh bagian bawahnya. Tapi sebentar lagi kehangatan akan kembali menyelimutunya. Karena Naruto di sini untuk menghangatkannya.

"Nghh~ Naruto," desahan Sasuke semakin jelas terdengar ketika di rasakannya Naruto mulai melepas kain terakhir yang melekat di tubuhnya. Dapat dibayangkannya betapa malunya dia saat ini karena ini pertama kalinya ada orang lain yang melihatnya tanpa busana setelah dia dewasa.

"'Suke," Naruto sedikit takut melihat Sasuke memejamkan matanya. Apa dia terlalu terburu-buru sehingga membuat Sasuke tidak nyaman?

"A-apa aku terburu-buru?"

Sasuke membuka matanya dan memandang wajah Naruto yang kini terlihat khawatir.

"Tidak, Dobe,"

"Kau yakin?"

"Kalau kau cerewet seperti itu, aku akan menyumpal mulutmu dengan bantal," Naruto tertawa kecil mendengar jawaban Sasuke. Dari kata-katanya dia menyimpulkan bahwa Sasuke baik-baik saja.

Naruto menundukkan wajahnya dan kembali mencium bibir Sasuke, tangan kanannya bergerak perlahan ke bawah untuk meraih 'sesuatu' milik Sasuke, dan tangannya yang lain dia gunakan untuk menjelajahi dada bidang Sasuke.

Mereka memejamkan mata mereka bersamaan, merasakan kehangatan ketika tubuh bagian atas mereka bergesekan dalam sentuhan ringan yang memabukkan, merasakan kehadiran masing-masing dalam malam yang dingin ini untuk saling berbagi kehangatan. Salah satu dari mereka tak perlu bergerak untuk mematikan AC yang ada di kamar mereka, karena mereka tahu bahwa sebentar lagi suhu yang lebih panas akan melingkupi kamar ini.

Sasuke sedikit menggeliat ketika dirasakannya Naruto memijat kejantanannya dengan pelan dan tangannya mulai bergerak menyentuh titik di dada Sasuke yang membuatnya mengerang tertahan karena bibir Naruto masih menempel di bibirnya. Ini pertama kali dia diperlakukan seperti ini oleh Naruto, disentuh dengan begitu lembut, membuatnya merasa bahwa Naruto benar-benar mencintainya. Bahwa mereka melakukan hal ini atas dasar cinta. Bukan karena nafsu dan kepuasan sementara.

Naruto melepaskan bibirnya dari bibir Sasuke dan memandang wajah Sasuke yang kini sedikit bersemu merah. Dia tersenyum lembut.

"Sasuke, jangan pejamkan matamu," Naruto masih saja tersenyum.

Sasuke membuka matanya dan langsung mengalihkan pandangannya karena Naruto tidak juga menghilangkan senyum itu dari wajahnya.

"Kalau kau mau berhenti, kau bilang padaku, okay?"

"Hn."

Kini Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya pada dada putih Sasuke dan menggerakkan lidahnya di sana, tangannya kembali memijat kejantanan Sasuke dalam tempo yang lebih cepat. Dia merasakan tubuh Sasuke sedikit mengejang ketika dia secara bersamaan menjilat titik di dada Sasuke dan memijat kejantanannya.

Naruto menginginkan ini sejak lama, dia ingin membuktikan bahwa dia mencintai Sasuke dan akan selalu begitu. Dia ingin Sasuke tahu bahwa dia akan memperlakukan Sasuke dengan lembut dan tak akan menyakitinya. Tapi dia tidak pernah memintanya, dia hanya menunggu hingga Sasuke siap. Dan dia tak akan keberatan jika seandainya Sasuke tidak mau melakukan ini sebelum mereka menikah. Karena dia mencintai Sasuke, bukan mencintai tubuh Sasuke.

Dia menyentuh semua bagian tubuh Sasuke dengan lidahnya, meninggalkan bekas kemerahan di beberapa tempat di kulit kekasihnya yang pucat. Menjadi tanda bahwa mereka saling memiliki. Bahwa Sasuke adalah miliknya, bahwa dia adalah milik Sasuke.

Naruto menggerakkan kepalanya ke bawah, menuju organ vital kekasihnya setelah dia melepas semua pakaiannya. Untuk kembali menyentuhnya, tapi kali ini bukan hanya dengan tangan. Secara perlahan tangannya mengelus kepala kejantanan Sasuke yang sedikit memerah dan mengeluarkan cairan bening, dia merasakan tubuh Sasuke kembali mengejang ketika dia memasukkan kejantanan Sasuke ke dalam mulutnya dan menghisapnya.

"Ahh…Naru," Sasuke mendesah tertahan. Dia merasa aneh, tapi dia tak dapat memungkiri bahwa dia menyukainya.

Naruto menggerakkan kepalanya maju dan mundur dengan semakin cepat, dia sedikit meringis karena Sasuke menjambak rambutnya dengan kencang. Tapi dia membiarkannya, dia lebih suka Sasuke mencengkeram rambutnya daripada harus mencengkeram seprai yang kini sudah berantakan. Dia mempercepat gerakannya.

"Ahh…N-naru-to, ahhh…," Naruto tersenyum kecil merasakan sesuatu yang hangat mengalir masuk ke mulutnya. Dan dia mengernyitkan dahinya ketika cairan Sasuke menyentuh lidahnya. Rasanya aneh.

Dia menjauhkan kepalanya dari kejantanan Sasuke ketika dirasakannya Sasuke sudah selesai mengeluarkan yang pertama.

"Aku akan memulainya secara perlahan, jangan tahan suaramu karena akan membuatmu tidak nyaman, ya, Sasuke?"

"Hn."

Naruto hendak bangkit dari tempatnya untuk mengambil sesuatu sampai–

"Tidak perlu, Dobe! Biar aku,"

Naruto tersenyum melihat wajah Sasuke yang sepertinya malu ketika mengatakannya. Tapi dia hanya menurut karena dia mengerti apa yang dimaksud kekasihnya ini. Dia menyodorkan tiga jarinya pada Sasuke dan dengan gerakan perlahan Sasuke memasukkan ke dalam mulutnya.

Naruto menarik jarinya keluar ketika dirasakannya cukup, kini babak utama akan dimulai.

"Gigit saja tanganku kalau kau merasa sakit," Naruto mendekatkan tangan kanannya pada Sasuke dan tangan kirinya bergerak ke bawah untuk mempersiapkan sesuatu.

Dia mulai memasukkan jarinya yang pertama dengan sangat perlahan ke rektum Sasuke. Dan dia melanjutkan dengan jari yang kedua saat di lihatnya Sasuke hanya sedikit bereaksi. Kini Sasuke meringis kesakitan, dan dia menggigit tangan Naruto untuk mengurangi rasa sakit di bawah sana. Naruto memasukkan jari ketiga dan menggerakkannya dengan pelan, meski dia juga harus meringis sakit karena Sasuke cukup keras meggigit tangannya.

Naruto mengeluarkan ketiga jarinya dari rektum Sasuke dan wajahnya bergerak untuk mendekati wajah Sasuke. Dia mengecup bibir Sasuke dan berbisik, "Sekarang, Sasuke,"

Naruto memposisikan kejantanannya di depan rektum Sasuke, dia memandang ke arah Sasuke dan tersenyum lembut ketika Sasuke mengangguk ke arahnya. Dengan gerakan perlahan dia memasukkan kejantanannya ke dalam lubang sempit milik Sasuke. Dia berhenti ketika di lihatnya wajah Sasuke menahan sakit dan akan kembali bergerak perlahan saat ekspresi sakit itu hilang dari wajah kekasihnya.

Tubuh Sasuke mengejang saat Naruto memenuhi tubuhnya. Dia merasa sakit sekaligus nikmat pada saat yang bersamaan. Dia memandang wajah Naruto dan tersenyum, sebagai isyarat dia baik-baik saja dan memperbolehkan Naruto untuk bergerak. Naruto menarik kejantanannya dari Sasuke dan hanya menyisakan ujungnya tetap di dalam dan menghentakannya agar dirinya masuk lebih dalam lagi ke dalam tubuh Sasuke.

"Ahh…Naru, nghh…,"

"Ngh…Sasuke,"

Kini Naruto mulai bergerak dengan teratur, setelah dia yakin bahwa Sasuke sudah menyesuaikan diri dengan keberadaan miliknya di dalam tubuh Sasuke.

"Hhh…Ahh~" Sasuke kini bisa merasakannya. Merasakan kebahagiaan ketika dia dan Naruto menyatu. Merasakan kehangatan yang sesungguhnya ketika tubuh mereka bergerak dengan seirama. Rasanya sangat…indah.

"Nghh…Sasuke," tanpa sadar Sasuke tersenyum mendengar suara Naruto. Itu berarti mereka sama-sama menikmati penyatuan ini.

"Ahhh…Naru," mata Sasuke sedikit membelalak ketika dia merasakan sesuatu yang dia kenali sebagai milik Naruto menyentuh sesuatu di dalam tubuhnya. Dia kembali mengerang ketika kenikmatan itu datang lagi dan lagi. Kini tidak ada yang lain di pikirannya, selain dirinya dan Naruto.

Tangan Naruto meraih kejantanan Sasuke dan memijatnya dengan tempo yang tidak lambat dengan tubuhnya yang masih bergerak semakin cepat. Sedikit lagi.

"N-naru…," Sasuke terus menyebut nama itu, seperti tidak ada hal lain yang dia ingat. Dia lupa pada panggilan 'dobe' yang biasanya tidak bisa sehari saja tidak keluar dari bibirnya. Dia hanya ingat nama itu. Naruto.

Sasuke memejamkan matanya saat dirasakannya Naruto bergerak semakin cepat. Dia tahu sebentar lagi dia akan kembali membebaskan sesuatu dari dalam tubuhnya. Dan dia ingin Naruto juga melakukan hal yang sama dengannya.

"Ahhh…Naruto," Sasuke berteriak dengan volume suara yang cukup keras untuk ukuran orang yang tidak banyak bicara seperti dirinya. Dan dia merasa sangat bebas ketika dirasakannya kejantanannya mengeluarkan suatu cairan yang tumpah ke tangan Naruto.

"Sshhh, Sasuke," dan tak lama kemudian hal yang sama dirasakan Naruto. Dia mengeluarkan semuanya dalam tubuh Sasuke. Dia merasa sangat 'hidup' sekarang.

Naruto menarik kejantanannya dari dalam tubuh Sasuke secara perlahan agar tidak menyakiti sang kekasih. Dia bergerak mendekati Sasuke dan membaringkan diri di samping Sasuke yang kini memejamkan mata. Entah Sasuke tertidur atau tidak tapi yang jelas dia tidak ingin membangunkannya. Tangannya bergerak memeluk tubuh Sasuke dan dia mengecup bibirnya dengan lembut setelah menyelimuti tubuh mereka. Dia masih sempat mengucapkan kata itu sebelum ikut memejamkan mata untuk pergi ke alam mimpi.

"Aku mencintaimu, Sasuke," dia berbisik.

"Dan terima kasih,"

.

.

Sasuke mengerjapkan matanya ketika dirasakannya cahaya membuat matanya silau. Dia menggerakkan tubuhnya yang sedikit terasa pegal. Ah, tidak mungkin 'kan dia lupa? Dia melihat ke sampingnya untuk mencari seseorang yang biasanya masih terlelap ketika dia terbangun. Tapi tidak ada siapapun.

"Selamat pagi," Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya ke arah pintu masuk dan menemukan orang yang dia cari tengah berdiri di sana sambil tersenyum.

"Hn."

Naruto melangkah mendekati Sasuke yang kini duduk di ranjang dengan tubuh masih di tutupi selimut. Dia mendekatkan wajahnya pada Sasuke dan mengecup bibirnya. Ciuman selamat pagi.

", sekali-sekali tidak ada salahnya 'kan mengucapkan selamat pagi,"

"Selamat pagi, Dobe," Naruto tersenyum lebar mendengarnya.

"Cepat kau mandi, aku sudah menyiapkan sarapan untukmu," Naruto menggaruk pipinya dengan jari telunjuknya, "Aku tidak tahu enak atau tidak, tapi aku sudah berusaha memasak untukmu,"

Sasuke bangkit dari duduknya dengan selimut yang masih tetap menyelimuti tubuhnya, dia mendekati Naruto dan dalam gerakan yang cepat dia mencium bibir kekasih pirangnya itu.

"Aku juga mencintaimu," setelah mengatakan itu Sasuke langsung melangkahkan kakinya ke kamar mandi yang ada dalam kamar mereka tanpa sedikit pun menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Naruto yang masih sedikit terkejut mendapat balasan ciuman selamat pagi yang tak terduga dari kekasihnya.

Naruto tersenyum senang. Dia sangat bersyukur hari ini Kakashi mau menggantikan posisinya di kantor, karena dia ingin hari ini saja dia bisa seharian menghabiskan waktunya bersama Sasuke. Untuk sekedar mengobrol atau melakukan sesuatu bersama karena hari ini hari yang spesial. Sudahkah dia bilang bahwa hari ini hari jadi mereka yang ketiga? Jika belum, kalian sudah tahu sekarang.

**THE END**

=,=' =,=' =,='

. . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . .

Err… Saya bingung mau menulis apa. *gampared*

Ehem, apakah Minna-sama puas membacanya? Pasti belum, saya tahu saya memang tidak berbakat. Tapi setidaknya saya sudah berusaha 'kan? _

Adakah yang mau memberi kritik dan saran agar saya bisa memperbaiki kesalahan saya di fict mendatang? Dan untuk SS-chan, maafkan aku ya kalau hasilnya sangat gaje tepat seperti dugaanku! Maaf… T.T

Maaf juga saya benar-benar tidak bisa menuliskan gambaran tentang posisi mereka di atas, saya benar-benar tidak sanggup. TT_TT Maafkan ketidakjelasan saya…*mewek*

Oya, saya ngetik fict ini sambil ngerjakan PR loh~ XDDD *gapenting* #dibuangkelaut#

.

Review?


End file.
